El cafe debe ser
by Aya K
Summary: [OneShot][Yaoi][RoyEd]Ed piensa detenidamente en una frase que lleva tiempo en su cabeza. Una frase que le viene a la mente cada dia. Y es que hay dichos demasiado parecidos a la realidad.


**Advertencias: **pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no son míos y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin ánimo de lucro. Lo único mío es la "trama" (si es que la hay) desarrollada.

_**Enjoy It!**_

**EL CAFÉ DEBE SER….  
**_By Aya K_

**Negro como el diablo.**

Aquel diablo de ojos negros que cada noche le perturbaba sin descanso, que hacia que su mayor anhelo fuese poder dormir y soñar con él sin descanso.

Aquel diablo que podía controlarlo con tan solo decir la frase correcta, la palabra perfecta; poner la sonrisa adecuada y él haría lo que fuese.

Un diablo que sabia como hacerle sentir inferior, humillado, angustiado, desesperado, enfadado…

…y a la vez sabia como hacerle sentir vivo, amado, especial, deseado, eufórico….

Odiaba sentir todo aquello por aquel maldito diablo; pero cada noche, por mucho que intentase resistirse, caía de nuevo en la tentación.

En una espiral de deseo, pasión y lujuria que le llevaba al mismísimo infierno.

**Caliente como el infierno.**

Conocía el infierno perfectamente. Cada noche experimentaba su calor en la piel.

Aquella sensación abrasadora que le recorría cada vez que las manos del diablo se posaban en su cuerpo.

Una lengua ardiente trazando líneas en su piel sin descanso.

Calor. Mucho calor.

Fuego liquido que se extendía por todo su ser y le convertía en adicto a él.

Demandante de aquella pasión, de aquella droga que le llevaba al más puro éxtasis.

Éxtasis repetitivo, ansiado, anhelado con cada parte de su ser.

Puro fuego deslizándose por su interior llenándole de placer.

Fuego que tan solo podía recibir en aquel infierno de caricias que le ofrecía aquel diablo cada noche.

Dulce tortura de la que era totalmente dependiente.

**Dulce como el amor.**

La mayor contradicción. La mayor tortura es el amor.

Pero una dulce tortura de la que era totalmente dependiente.

Tortura de la cual no podía, ni quería escapar.

Dulce, tan dulce como las palabras más hermosas que pudiesen dedicarle.

Dulce como el amor.

Amor mezclado con la más pura pasión.

¿Se puede uno enamorar de un diablo negro?

¿Se puedo uno enamorar del caliente infierno?

Si, se puede.

De tal manera que sea tan dulce como la dulce ambrosía de los dioses.

Dulce como si nada fuese tan dulce.

Dulce amor que parece incapaz de nacer en la más absoluta lujuria…

…y sin embargo, la más absoluta lujuria puede nacer del más dulce amor.

Un amor tan dulce y puro como un ángel.

**Puro como un ángel.**

Pureza extrema.

Un ángel intocable. Sin mancha.

Seducido por el mismísimo diablo.

Entregado a la más pura lujuria.

Caído desde el cielo al infierno.

Sin retorno.

Sin perdón.

Sin redención.

Y aún en la más absoluta lujuria….

Puro como cualquier ángel.

7777777777777777

**El café debe ser negro como el diablo, caliente como el infierno, dulce como el amor y puro como un ángel.**

¿Dónde había oído aquella frase antes? Quizás la había leído en algún libro. Quizás tan solo la recordaba de haberla oído en alguno de sus viajes. Sin embargo, cada noche venia a su mente como una plegaria.

Y era que nada describía tan bien su relación con el Coronel como aquella frase.

_Negro como el diablo._ Negro como lo era Roy Mustang en todos los sentidos.

_Caliente como el infierno._ El infierno en el que se hundía cada noche, en la más absoluta lujuria.

_Dulce como el amor._ Que se procesaban aún sin palabras.

_Puro como un ángel._ El ángel que decía su hermano que él era.

Un ángel seducido por el diablo. Y Ahora, caído en sus redes sin posibilidad de escapar.

Tampoco es que quisiese hacerlo.

-"¡Ed el café esta listo!"

-"¡Ya voy Roy!"

Nadie preparaba un café como Roy Mustang.

Tampoco había nadie que entendiese tan bien aquella frase como él.

Quizás si la había oído a alguien. Quizás a Roy.

Algún día lo averiguaría.

Aunque…no hoy.

**FIN**

**N. de la Autora: **Bueno…este es mi primer fic de FMA y de esta pareja. Sinceramente no se como habrá quedado. Esta escrito en nada de tiempo para que negarlo, pero era que la dichosa frase no se me iba de la cabeza y me pegaba demasiado bien con esta pareja. Si hay algún error de ortografía mil perdones, pero lo he publicado sin que mi beta lo haya leído (por que no la encontré u.u) y, a parte de la regañina que me echara cuando lo sepa, no se si me he comido algún error por ahí. Soy algo propensa, sobretodo en tildes y demás. Lo he revisado pero aún así no se.  
Bueno no tengo nada más que decir. Solo espero que les haya gustado esta especie de drabble raro, ya que one-shoot en si no es. Si les ha gustado se agradece un review, aunque sea pequeñito. Acepto críticas también, es raro a rabiar. Nada más.

**Aya K **


End file.
